


Ghost Of A Good Thing

by SpacedOut



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Tumblr References, You're going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries... so bare with me.</p><p>Dan and Phil hadn't planned on Tesco exploding, it just kind of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I made myself cry when I was writing this... Have Fun.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://nevereveveverland.tumblr.com/

“I thought Hedge Hogs were supposed to be able to swim fast!” Dan yelled as he dramatically threw his game controller at the ground. Phil walked into the living room to find Dan crossing his arms and pouting at the large letters spelling out GAME OVER on the television screen. 

Dan looked up at him with a face of crushing defeat. 

Phil could not help but chuckle. “Dan, if you would have done your research on Tumblr and saw the thousands of gifs of people made of hedgehogs floating in bathroom sinks a long time ago then you would have known that all they do is turn into spiky balls and float. They don’t even swim.”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Then Sonic 4 should get their shit together and morph Sonic into the next Michael Phelps so I can finish this level.”

Phil walked over to Dan and plopped down onto his lap. He pressed a kiss onto the tip of his nose. “I guess we could always call up Sonic 4 headquarters and complain that their hedgehogs need to be Olympic swimmers or else Daniel Howell will not be able to beat the same exact level that my grandma can beat with her eyes closed...”

Dan swatted Phil on the shoulder. “Hey, watch it! Don’t make me _beat_ you!” 

Phil grinned and pressed his forehead against Dan’s playfully, “Oh. So you want to _beat me_?”

Dan laughed, “Well someone’s in a flirty mood today! I’m surprised Phil, usually I’m the one who turns every sentence into something sexual.”

“Well I did learn from the best,” Phil replied, “In fact, I’ve noticed that I have been swearing a lot more since you moved in…”

“I’m such a bad influence on you.” 

“I love you.”

“That was random. I love you too.”

“No, really Dan, I love you.. I’m seriously so glad that you decided to room with me. Now we don’t have to worry about curfews or parents bugging us or…”

“or my university dorm neighbors hearing us fucking in my bed?” Dan chimed in. Dan grinned as he watched Phil’s face flush red as he nodded in agreement. 

Phil continued, “Really though, I just hope you don’t get sick of me…”

Dan grabbed both of Phil’s hands and laced them with his, “Phil, we have been together for nearly two years now. How can I possibly get sick of you? You’re practically my other half. I think it’s literally impossible for me to get sick of you. You’re perfect.”

Phil smiled, “You’re even more perfect… even though your obsession with llamas and Nigel Thornberry is a bit unsettling…”

Dan laughed, “If we’re going to start talking about obsessions then how about we talk about your creepy lion fetish?”

“I do not have a lion fetish!”

“Sureeeeeee Phill. I’m waiting for the day you tell me to dress up in some slutty lion lingerie and make me crawl around the room and roar while you get off on it and….”

“Oh my God Daniel!!” Phil pushed Dan over, causing him to fall limp onto the ground like a rag doll. “I’m not sure whether I should find that image incredibly sexy or extremely creepy to be quite honest.” 

Dan giggled as he looked up into Phil’s eyes. “I’d find it incredibly sexy if you dressed as Nigel Thornberry and made the BLARGHARGHABLARG noise while I threw Maltersers at you, personally…”

Phil felt himself literally fall apart from hysteria after that. He fell on top of Dan and laughed ridiculously into Dan’s shoulder while Dan wrapped his arms around the older man and held him close.

Phil had never loved anyone so much in his entire life. Dan had found him during a very dark part of his life, and although Dan doesn’t talk about his past often, Phil can easily make the assumption that he found Dan in the same way. They needed each other. It still amazes Phil to this day that he and Dan had went from complete strangers that probably would have never met to complete and utter soul mates. 

Then again, they had probably been soul mates all along. Maybe it was Dan’s destiny to internet stalk Phil and maybe it was Phil’s destiny to find Dan’s comments through Youtube and befriend him? Who knows. All Phil knew is that he now has Dan and he plans on keeping him forever.

“Okay, okay. It wasn’t that funny!” Dan said light heartedly into Phil’s neck. 

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled, “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m still laughing right now. I guess I’m just happy.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I have you.”

Dan eyes lit up and his lips curled into a smile. Why is Phil so amazing? Oh, right. He’s AmazingPhil. But, still. How did he get lucky enough to have someone like him?  
Dan still remembers the first time they met. Phil had messaged him on twitter and they made a plan to meet at the London Ferris Wheel one evening. Dan was nervous as hell and he could recall his hands shaking while he held his phone and looked at a text that read:

**Phil: I’ll be there in about five minutes. Look for a guy in a purple fuzzy hat.**

_Typical Phil._

Dan looked into the crowd full of fancy businessmen and chatty women. His heart started beating faster as his eyes searched for a guy in a purple fuzzy hat.  
Looking back now, Dan doesn’t remember why he was so nervous. He had watched Phil’s videos a thousand times and talked to him every day on twitter. It was like they already known each other. I guess he could admit that he was afraid of what Phil would think of him. A boy barely out of high school with brown Asian hair and a chubby, giant’s body. 

Finally, after a few minutes of younger Dan internally freaking out from nerves, he saw the color purple approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked to see Phil, young baby faced Phil with a long black fringe poking out from under his purple hat. His eyes were intensely blue and they made him stand out from the dull crowd surrounding both of them. His Youtube videos did not do his body justice. It may have just been a mix between dream and reality, but Dan could have sworn he saw a light surrounding Phil when he first saw him that cool summer evening. Maybe that’s what happens when you find the person that you’re meant to be with? A bright light that resembles the tunnel that people see when they die. That happy place that you go to where no one can hurt you and everything you have ever known and loved stands in front of you. 

“Dan Howell?”

“That would be correct. Phil Lester?”

“Correct!”

BOOM. And that was how that happened. Dan was trying so hard to play it cool and not fangirl over the guy he had been dying to meet since he started watching Youtube. It was better than meeting a celebrity. Celebrities are intimidating and seemed pretty uptight.

But Phil? Phil is a down to Earth person that is literally perfect in every single way. He isn’t perfect in literal terms. He is awkward, he is immature, he can barely do two push-ups, and he still doesn’t know much about KPOP (Dan had tried countless times to introduce him to the genre). Phil’s flaws are what make him perfect and that is what makes Dan love him so much. 

The rest of that day was spent on the ferris wheel. They spent 4 hours in a small cart dangling hundreds of feet above London learning about each other and talking about the most random stuff imaginable. It was also where they had their first kiss weeks later when Phil took him back there after formally asking him out on a date for the first time. 

Now here they are, Phil laying on Dan’s chest and Dan playfully stroking Phil’s hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Dan laughed, “Always trying to one up me, aren’t you Phil?”

“I always win. You know that,” Phil replied.

Dan rolled his eyes and laughed, “Sure Phil. Whatever you say.”

“It’s true! I’ll get an award for it someday… you’ll see!”

“Maybe you’ll end up getting an Oscar before Leonardo DiCaprio?”

Phil snorted at Dan’s comment. “Poor Leonardo.” Phil replied feeling genuinely sad that his favorite actor still hasn’t won an Oscar yet…  


Phil went to stand up after giving Dan a soft kiss, “By the way, I’m going to run up to Tesco before dinner. I wanted to make us stir fry tonight and I’m pretty sure the only thing we have left in the fridge right now is your emergency stash of Maltesers. Want me to get you anything?”

Dan looked at the clock on his phone. “No, I’m fine. Make sure you hurry back soon though, I want you to be in my live show later.”

Phil went to grab his jacket and the keys to the flat. “Alright, I’ll leave right now and get it over with. I’ll be back in a little while. Love you!”

“Love you!” Dan watched as his boyfriend walked out of the door.

“I think I’m actually going to attempt to take a nap for once,” Dan announced to the now empty flat. He crawled onto the couch and laid his head back onto the pillow. 

~***~

Dan didn’t hear the first siren.

When the second ambulance passed by, Dan ignored it and rolled over and fell asleep again.

The third siren almost made Dan jump off the couch. Dan looked at his phone. He had been out for two hours.

Dan stood up and stretched. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see Phil cooking dinner. He wasn’t there.

Maybe he’s in his room, Dan decided as he walked down the hallway. The house felt empty. He called for Phil.

“Phil. Are you here?”

No answer.

Dan looked down at his phone again, checking to see if he had any texts from him. There were none.

A pang of worry flowed through Dan as he checked all the rooms in the house. There is no way he could still be at Tesco. 

*buzz buzz*

Dan looked down and saw a text from PJ.

**Pj: Is everything okay over at your place?**

Dan cocked his head to the side. _What in the world was going on?_

Dan replied immediately.

**Dan: Everything’s fine. Why? Have you heard from Phil?**

Dan hit the send button and returned to the couch in the living room to wait for Pj’s reply. While he waited, he sent Phil a text as well.

**Dan: Are you okay? You’ve been gone a long time… call me when you get this.**

*buzz buzz*

**Pj: Thank God you’re okay! I haven’t talked to Phil today, sorry. But have you seen the news?!?! The Tesco over by your flat had a gas leak in the basement. Apparently the place exploded! Looks like you’ll be grocery shopping online for awhile, lol.**

Dan dropped his Iphone onto the hardwood floor causing the screen to shatter into pieces. He felt his heart do the same.

He sprinted out of his flat and nearly took out each flight of stairs to the ground level in single jumps. By the time he made it out the front door of their apartment building, he was overcome by the chilling winter temperatures. He was in his Danosaur t-shirt and there was at least 6 inches of snow filling the London streets.

People walking past stared at Dan in confusion as he sprinted as hard as he could three blocks north to where their local Tesco was located. His body felt numb with the thought of Phil being involved in the explosion. 

Tears threatened to escape from his eyes as he turned the final corner to see dozens of cop cars, the three ambulances that had passed his flat earlier that day, and the image of Tesco burnt down to a crisp. Dan watched as firefighters brought out stretchers of bodies covered in sheets. He saw policemen talking to witnesses from the streets. He didn’t see Phil.

Dan’s hands were shaking. He could feel his stomach twisting with fear and his heart pounding out of his chest. 

As Dan was deciding what to do, he watched an ambulance parked across the street start to drive away. The sirens started to scream loudly, making Dan close his eyes and hold his hands up to his ears.

Once the siren was gone, he opened his eyes to see a guy sitting on a bench that had been previously blocked from view by the ambulance.

It was Phil.

Dan felt his heart return back into his chest as he bolted across the street and over to Phil. Phil was alive. His Phil was alive.

As Dan got closer, he realized Phil looked extremely pale and distant. He slowed his pace to a light jog so that he wouldn’t scare him. Once Dan got there, he stood in front of Phil and looked down at his face.

“Phil.”

Phil immediately snapped out of whatever trance he was in when he heard Dan’s voice and jumped from the bench and into Dan’s arms.

Dan held him as tight as he could and kissed his face well over a hundred times. Phil smiled with tears in his eyes as he squeezed Dan’s torso as hard as he could without putting Dan in a choke hold.

Dan grabbed Phil’s face and held it close to his, “I thought I lost you! You scared the shit out of me Phil!”

Dan wiped a tear from his eye and used the same hand to wipe away a tear trying to make its escape down Phil’s jaw. “What happened?” Dan asked, genuinely curious. Phil looked like he hadn’t even been in the explosion.

Phil looked around at the sight behind Dan. He looked confused and slightly disoriented, Dan noticed as he waited on Phil’s reply.

“I don’t know, to be honest.” Phil finally answered. “I was in Tesco. I bought the food. As I walking out the front doors to leave I heard a loud noise.”

“Why didn’t you try to get a hold of me?” Dan asked. Anger suddenly overcame him, “I got a text from PJ mentioning that our local Tesco had exploded. For a good 20 minutes I thought I had lost the love of my life!”

“I… I lost my phone.”

Phil looked taken aback by Dan’s anger. Dan immediately regretted shouting at Phil. He was obviously still freaked out and disoriented over the explosion. 

Dan’s face softened as he wrapped his boyfriend into another hug and spoke into Phil’s neck, “I’m sorry Phil. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was just so scared… you could have died in there.”

Phil returned Dan’s hug. “It’s okay, Dan. Let’s just get out of here…”

Dan nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulder as they departed for home. 

On the way back to the flat, Dan noticed the expressions of everyone who walked past them. They all looked at Dan and Phil like they were inmates in a psych ward. Dan glared back at each and every one of them. 

_Assholes_ , Dan thought as he gripped onto Phil tighter, _is everyone walking about today a homophobe or something? Have they not seen a guy wrap his arm around another guy before?_

Phil did not seem to notice the rude people as he was too busy scolding Dan about running out into subzero temperatures without a jacket on. 

“I don’t care if I was getting killed by a herd of wild Rhinos, Daniel Howell, if you want to come outside and save me next time, you better put a winter coat on or else I will come back as a ghost and haunt you for eternity for your lack of common sense!”

Dan chuckled at Phil’s genuine concern for his health. Phil had literally almost been blown to bits less than 4 hours ago and he was only worried about the fact that Dan came to look for him wearing only a tshirt and sweats. 

Once they made It home, Dan immediately sat Phil down on the couch and threw a blanket over his body. Phil smiled up at Dan as a silent thank you.

“I suppose we are just going to have to order pizza for dinner tonight since our food didn’t make it out of Tesco alive…” Phil said as he tucked his feet up under the blanket.

“I’ll call them up right now.” Dan went to reach his phone in his pocket. It wasn’t there. 

As he looked up he saw his phone by Phil’s feet, screen still smashed to bits.

Dan gestured toward his phone, “Looks like both of us will be needing to head down to the Apple Store tomorrow since my screen smashed and yours has probably been obliterated by the explosion.”

Phil looked down at Dan’s phone, “I hope you had insurance, because I didn’t…” Phil said. 

“We’ll figure it out…” Dan replied. He walked over to Phil and laid against his side on the couch. “I’m just glad it’s not you that I have to worry about.”

Phil looked over at Dan and grinned. He proceeded grab Dan by his under arms and pull his body on top of him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Phil.” Dan slowly leaned in and kissed Phil softly on his bottom lip. 

Phil brought his arms around Dan and rested his hands on Dan’s back. 

They laid there like that for awhile, whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ear. Dan silently thanked the ruler of all intergalactic universes that Phil was still there with him.

~***~

Dan ended up ordering the pizza online. Once they had finished eating, Dan had forced Phil to drink hot chocolate.

“Why should I be the one drinking hot chocolate? You’re the one who ran 4 blocks in the middle of winter!”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you Phil?” Dan asked.

“Never,” Phil teased. 

“But you’re the one who almost turned into confetti today, Phil. Aren’t you still in shock? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you’re unharmed.. but shouldn’t you still be a little freaked out? You don’t even have a scratch on you…”

Phil looked up at Dan who had just gotten up to retrieve his Macbook. “To be honest, I feel okay. Maybe the coat I was wearing protected me from pieces of Tesco impaling me? As for the shock, I don’t know. I guess I tend to get over things quickly. This is the first time I have had something like this happen to me.”

Dan walked back over to the other side of the couch. Phil was right. His coat made him look like an fluffy Oppa Loompa. It’s fluffiness probably protected him, Thank God. As for Phil’s sanity? Dan wasn’t sure. He seemed fine about what had happened earlier. If anything, he seemed a bit too fine…

All of a sudden the alarm on Dan’s Iphone went off. The song Toxic blared loudly through out the entire flat. Dan and Phil both nearly flipped the couch over in fear. 

“WHY IS YOUR PHONE STILL WORKING?” Phil asked as Dan picked his phone off the floor and attempted to hit the alarm button off.

“I don’t know! I’m literally scared as shit though! What if it’s possessed?” Dan answered as it finally turned off. The alarm had been set earlier that day to remind Dan to do his live show on YouNow at 9 o’ clock. 

“I seriously think there is a ghost in this house sometimes...” Phil added. He looked at Dan’s phone. “There is no way that phone is still working.”

In a way the whole situation was oddly funny, Dan thought as he chuckled at Phil who was still freaking out. There they were sitting in their own content silence when out of nowhere their favorite Brittany Spear song comes on. After the initial fright of that, Dan almost wanted to dance along with his alarm. 

“I set my alarm to remind myself to do the live show. I should probably get on that, shouldn’t I?” Dan asked as he flipped opened his laptop. 

A few minutes after, Dan ended up in his room chatting with his fellow subscribers from youtube. Their conversations had went from what Dan’s most listened to songs on Spotify were, to recent movies that had come out, and to the topics that he should talk about in his next video. 

Dan decided not to mention the incident with Phil earlier that day. 1- He didn’t want people to know the general area where they lived in London and 2- he didn’t want to worry anybody. Phil probably does not want it mentioned to anyone. Phil had always been like that when it came to bad things that happened to him. Dan didn’t mind as long as he was happy.

About 50 minutes into the Live Show, everyone kept asking him to “GO GET PHIL” so he decided to end his show with Phil by his side. He never understood why his followers were so interested in his relationship with Phil. As far as his followers knew, he and Phil were only best friends… but to Dan he was so much more.

“Alright guys, I’ll go into the living room and sit with Phil for the last few minutes” Dan said to his webcam. He picked up his laptop and walked through the hall and into the living room. He kept his laptop directed toward his face, just in case it turned out that Phil didn’t want to be seen.

“Phil, everyone wants to talk to you. Do you mind ending the show with me?” Dan asked. Phil was still stretched out on the couch with his hot chocolate, only now he was playing the Nintendo DS.

Phil closed his DS and signaled Dan to come over to the couch. “I’d love to talk to everybody!” Phil said as Dan plopped down on the couch beside him. Dan moved the webcam so that everyone could see both of them.

“Hi everybody!” Phil said cheerfully.

Dan waited for the chat to load properly. He waited for everyone to say hi to Phil. Nobody did.

“Nobody wants to say hi to Phil?” Dan teased to his audience.

The chat was suddenly filled with a bunch of:

_I thought you were getting Phil?_  
_Where’s Phil?_  
_PHILLIP?!?_

Dan gestured over at Phil on his left side, “He’s right here guys!” 

Once again, everyone in the chat said:

_Dan tHat’s not fuNy!_  
_DANN._  
_WHERES PHIL?_  
_No one is sitting next to you dan…_  
_moist_  


Dan and Phil looked at each other in confusion. How did they not see Phil? 

“You guys can see me okay, right?” Dan asked.

The chat responded:

_Yes._  
_PLACENTA._  
_I’m so confused dan…_  
_yes_  
_YEAHH._

Apparently they could see him, but not Phil. What the fuck?

Dan decided there HAD to be some glitch going on with YouNow. He still found the whole entire situation odd.

He ended up finishing his LiveShow minutes later after telling his viewers that he was going to figure why YouNow was acting weird.

“You guys broke the internet again!” Dan teased to everyone, “Unless you guys got together and decided to troll me and Phil with a ‘Where’s Phil?’ prank!”

Half of the chat was extremely confused and the other half laughed at whoever came up with the ‘troll dan and phil’ plan that apparently most of the chat knew nothing about.

Dan logged off of his laptop and set it back in his room. 

“Well that live show was a total fail. Everyone sounded confused and it was a big mess. It was either people trolling us or the website was glitching. Who knows..” Dan said to Phil as he walked back into the living room.

“It’s creepy that they couldn’t see me. I feel kind of weird now to be honest... like I’m about to be sick or something,” Phil replied. 

Dan noticed that Phil did indeed look pale again. He was about to make a comment about it until he heard a loud knock at the door. Both Dan and Phil jumped.

Dan walked over to the door, looking back at Phil the whole time. They never get visitors, Dan thought as he turned the door handle. 

He opened the door slowly. On the other side of the door, two cops were standing there. One was much taller than the other. The shorter one had a paper in his hands.

_What the?_

“Mr. Daniel Howell?” the taller officer asked.

“Yes, that’s me. Is everything okay? I’m not in trouble, am I?” Dan asked. He wanted to face palm after asking that last question. He probably just made himself look guilty of something.

“No, you’re not in trouble as far as we know,” the shorter officer responded with a small smile. He continued, “but we do have a few questions for you.”

Dan nodded. _What is going on?_

“Is this also the residency of Phil Lester?”

“Yes…”

“We’re really sorry to bother you this late at night, Mr. Howell, but we have some bad news. You’re flat mate’s body has been recovered from an explosion that happened at the Tesco on Fort Street earlier this afternoon. I'm sure you may have heard from the news channel already..”

Dan felt his heart start pounding. His body grew cold and he felt chills raise all the hairs on his arms and legs as he shook his head at the police adamantly. 

“There must be some mistake, officers. I’ve been with Phil all day today. Yes, he was at Tesco when it exploded, but he came home.”

Dan turned around and looked over at the couch expecting to find Phil sipping on his hot chocolate. 

Nobody was there.

Sitting on the side table was a full cup of hot chocolate, untouched. The blanket was lying where Dan had left it. The flat behind him felt empty.

The officers stared at Dan like he was crazy. “I’m sorry, son, but that’s impossible. We recovered Phil’s body from the…”

Dan looked back at the officers. Tears started to fall down his face. “I don’t believe you…” 

The shorter officer handed Dan Phil’s death authentication papers. It had all the information laid out in front of him. Dan wasn’t willing to believe it.

“Show me the body,” Dan choked out a sob. “Let me see him.”

Both of the officers looked at each other. The shorter one lowered his head in sorrow. Dan looked at both of the men standing in front of him. _This isn’t happening._

“I’m afraid you will not be able to do that. Phil Lester’s body was unrecognizable when found at the scene of the explosion. There wasn’t… much left. The only way forensics could identify him was by dental records. Phil was one of the 22 bodies that were unable to make it out of the explosion today.”

Dan stared into the door frame with a blank expression. He was so lost. _Phil had been with him all day. Phil had lived. He lived…_

His body went entirely numb as he heard the officers continue to talk, “I’m sorry about your loss, Mr. Howell. We understand that this is a tough time for you. Give the police department a call if you have any questions or need to talk to someone.”

The police tipped their hats in goodbye and left the flat. 

Dan slowly closed the door. He stood there for a few moments, studying the door’s fresh white paint coating. Dan and Phil had painted it about a month ago. Dan remembered when Phil dipped his finger in the white paint and started to wipe it on Dan’s nose. Dan laughed and grabbed Phil’s side, making him squirm into a fit of giggles.

_Phil wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. He was with him all day. Phil wasn’t…_

Dan thought about the weird looks from the people passing by him and Phil on their way back to the flat. He thought about how no one on YouNow could see him, only Dan could. He remembered looking at Phil sitting on the bench across the street from Tesco. He looked incredibly pale but his skin and clothes were immaculate. Not one part of him looked like it had been harmed in the explosion...

Dan punched the door with all of his strength. The wood chipped. Dan’s knuckles began to bleed. 

_Phil was dead._

Dan turned around and looked around the flat one last time. Phil wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

Dan stood in the middle of his apartment, overcome by grief, pain, and just about any other feeling that coincided with losing his love, his Phil. Dan screamed at the top of his lungs, a choked out sob that nearly tore his throat in half.

“PHILLLLLLL!!!!!”

Dan collapsed onto the floor, blood staining the cream colored carpet of their walkway. He curled into a ball on the ground. He felt like his heart was quitting on him.

Dan laid there like that for God know’s how long. He cried until he could not breathe. He cried until there was nothing left.

~***~

Sleep finally won over his grief. When he woke up he felt arms wrapped around him. They were warm and gentle and loving. Dan opened his eyes to see the silly boy with the black fringe laying next to him 

“Phil.”

“I love you, Dan.” 

“Why did you leave, Phil?”

“I had to. I’m sorry… I didn’t want to though, I swear.”

“Will you stay here with me?”

“I’ll stay here as long as I need to. I promise.”

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and held him as tight as he could. He cried into his shoulder as Phil slowly drew small shapes into Dan’s back just like he had always loved to do. 

Phil kept his promise and stayed with Dan until it was time to let go. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it and want to hear more from me! :D
> 
> Anybody appreciate my Leonardo joke? Anybody? No? Okay. I'll just slowly walk away now...


End file.
